There has been known a table tap having a function of distributing a current supplied from a power supply to a plurality of outlets. In addition, there has been known a table tap that includes a current sensor and can measure a current flowing through each outlet. The current sensor includes, for example, a current bar through which a current flows, a magnetic substance core formed around the current bar, and a magnetic field measurement element arranged in a gap of the magnetic substance core (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-017618).
In the conventional current sensor, there is a case where the current bar comes in contact with the magnetic substance core by a shock and this causes danger such as an electric shock.